the enemies secret
by Insane-Han21
Summary: What if the parallel universe that the doctor and rose was in got taken over by two different races of aliens that hate each other. What will happen when the two sides go in to war?
1. doctor 1

Chapter 1: Doctor's diary 1

Dear dairy,

The Daleks have taken over half this world and I have been converted into one of them, but the other half Saturnyne (the vampire fish people, thing). I don't know where Rose is, but I hope she is ok. Without her I am lost, and not knowing where she is, it is hurting me so much, it's killing me. I have only one ambition and that is to kill everyone that is not Dalek or if they can be converted into one of us, but if she is Saturnyne, I don't think I could even hurt, her let alone kill her. I love her and that will never change, no matter what. We are preparing for war against the Saturnyne, but I can't even move without Rose, I'm struggling to think. I need to know if she is ok. I can't do this, not knowing if she is dead or not. If she is on the Saturnyne side she will be annihilated. We would kill her! I hope she is a Dalek, but then again I hope she's not, because no one deserves that.I was on the way to work when I was taken by the Daleks. I was the first of millions to be converted into one of them. The last time I saw Rose was in the morning of that day, this was about a week ago now, that was when the Saturnynes and the Daleks came. I remember it was 9:03am, Rose and I were fighting. I didn't mean what I said. I wish I could go back to that day and not have walk out in anger, I wish I had stayed and told her I love her, but I didn't and I can't change it not know. Not even if I had the TARDIS, it would create a paradox, so I guess I'll have to live like that for the rest of my Dalek life. The Doctor 


	2. rose 1

Chapter 2: Rose's dairy 1

Dear diary,

The Daleks have declared war on us. We will be annihilated, but I can't say that to anyone, I would be killed for treason. The doctor would dare to say that, but I'm not the doctor and I haven't seen him seines last week. I just want to tell him I love him, but I can't because I don't know where he is, but I miss him, I miss him more than anything in the world. I know where mum, dad and Tony are, they're Saturnynes, just like me. We're safe, well, for now at least. That's more than can be said for the Doctor; no one has seen him since last week. I shouldn't have shouted at him, when we had that fight. I wish I could turn back the clocks, but as much as I wish, I can't and never will be able to change that day. I want to know where the doctor is and if he's safe, but I don't think I will ever find out, because of this war, the war that will destroy us all, it coming. The doctor would know what to do; the doctor away knows what to do or he just makes up what to do.

Rose Tyler


	3. doctor 2

Chapter 3: The doctor's diary 2

Dear diary,

I saw Jackie today, it gave me a little bit of hope, but then the hope was ripped away from me as I notice something that no one else did. Her neck, it had two small deep holes, she was one of them. She had been bitten by a Saturnynes. Which means that Rose is probable a Saturnyne as well and if that's the case I'm lost, because I've lost her, I've lost her for good and I can't change that, no matter what. I love her that will never change, no matter what, my heart goes on for her and it always will, but I can't help thinking about Rose, Jackie, Pete and Rose's little brother Tony, they will all get annihilated, they will be destroyed, Tony is just a kid, and yet he is caught up in this, caught up in this war. It's unfair, but someone once told me that was life, but it shouldn't be. Why can't no one ever get along, there's always some war going, somewhere, but why did this war have to tear us apart, me and Rose. Why does life have to have wars? Why do wars have to be so cruel?

The doctor


	4. rose 2

Chapter4: Rose's diary 2

Dear diary,

Mum says that the doctor is with them. He's with the Daleks. Mum says that I should just forget about him, but how can I forget him? I love him, I can't live without him. If we had not have had that fight, he would still be here, he would still be with me, but we did and his not. He's gone and I can't get him back as much as I wish I can, I can't and that fact brakes me every time, every time I 'breathe'. I keep thinking back to the fight, I don't think I've gone a day without thinking about it. Thinking about how I could have changed that day, what I could have done instead, but that doesn't matter anymore we are all just trying to figure out a way to survive through the war that is already here, but that as well is pointless, because there is no way to survive and that's the truth, it cruel, but it still true. I miss him the doctor always came up with the ideas of finding a way out of something, but now it's up to me and I don't have any ideas that will help save us.

Rose Tyler


	5. doctor 3

Chapter 5: Doctor's diary 3

Dear diary,

I rang her today. I had to, I had to ring Rose, just to find out if she is or isn't a Saturnynes, but she didn't answer, it just rang for a minute or so it was one of the longest minutes of my life. She always answers her phone, so I guess she didn't want to talk. So this must mean that she is a Saturnynes, just like her mother. It must mean that, mustn't it? I wish it wasn't like that, but it is. She is going to get annihilated and it's my fault, I can't even remember how that fight even started, but all I know is that this war is going to take and destroy everything I ever cared about and love, but this stupid war is taking anything and everything from anyone and everyone. This war has taken my Rose, the love of my life, I will never love again. I wish she was back in my arms and I could say to her that everything was going to be alright, because no matter what happened I was always alright when I had my Rose. I will always love Rose, my sweet Rose.

The doctor


End file.
